Draco Galaxy: Accession
by Ventail
Summary: The Reapers have ruled the Milky Way for millennia but what about the neighboring dwarf galaxies? What happens when isolated civilizations make contact? Will the history of one galaxy reveal the secrets of our own? Warning:this is a mostly non canon story and only a few of the characters from the original games will have major parts, there will be new races and a different ending.
1. Prologue

.258 Mly away from the milky way lies the Draco galaxy. While the naive human and militaristic Turians skirmish over accidental parley much older conflicts run deep in the Draco Dwarf Galaxy. Untouched by the cyclic genocide in the Milky way but not removed. Distant but not completely irrelevant. The ancient Dreda and even more archaic Acallari dominate Draco. Embroiled in short wars but undying division.

The Dreda a race of progress and technology yet traditionalism. Expansion but conservation. Seeking strong society but also an even stronger weapons.

The Dreda had invented the weave drive hoping it would let them rule over their world with an iron fist but it only caused division. They created levitational technologies for transportation and machinery only to see them used to pull their ships into the ground. With every technology there are treasures and repercussions.

The Dreda have no control over their thirst for battle many world lie unusable and smashed to pieces with weapons of an apocalypse. Drecian sovereignty are broken up into many planet states or a capital planet and its surrounding aligned worlds. Small to massive armies fight in cataclysmic battle for control of the once glorious united empire. But the Dreda's real battle is with the Acallari.

The Acallari, a united empire under many different clans. From a home world with an average temperature of -10° Celsius. A people whose life lies on their honor in everyday life but even more so in combat. Hand to hand combat. Swords of unimaginably strong alloys and volcanic heats passed down father to son, mother to daughter.

The Dreda's way of combat is seen as blasphemy with their use of long range artillery and high power guns arguing their ways only lead to self destruction. The Acallari's solution is to smother Dreda expansion before Draco goes dim.

While the Dreda in all respects have the strategic advantage, the Acallari have a natural affinity to hand to hand combat. Through the speeding up of one's thought Acallari can "slow time". They call it Aerithy with enough training Acallari can analyze situation longer, have unmatched swordsmanship and even dodge bullets.

The Dreda and the Acallari unaffected by reaper influence managed to create vastly different technology. Using weave instead of warp drives. Weave drives connect two points in space creating a small wormhole like pinching opposite ends of a piece of fabric and pulling a needle through. Initially requiring unobtainable amounts of energy optimization and alternate energy sources made the process costly but reasonable. Acallari use it to "teleport" into enemy ships and cut the crew to pieces while Dreda implement the tech into travel and long range weaponry.

Also utilizing lev or levitational technology discovered after the weave drive used for moving objects purely by manipulating the space time around them.

The unending battle between these two races is another story for another time. The accidental contact between The milky way and its satellite leading to the liberation from the cycle is the grander story.


	2. Chapter 1

Draco galaxy

Acallarian space

2183

Leverick Aetross and his crew armed the ship. Drecian forces have been doing hit and run bombing offensives for the last few hours. The Dreda scout fleet only consisted of around 200 ships. The next offensive would be happening anytime in the next few minutes.

Leverick was stationed on Elios a garden world recently conquered form one of the Dreda States.

He was a honorable member of the Coulic clan or ash clan known for detonating nuclear devices on planets to realise ash and in turn lower the temperature of the planet making it more hospitable.

The dreda idea of warn and the acallarian are very different. To avoid one of their planets enting nuclear winter the dreda would attempt to recapture Elios in mass numbers. The main Retaliating Dreacian fleet would be fairly large especially if they mustered any ally forces, anywhere from 2300 to 3000 ships.

But for now it was priority to destroy the scout fleet which was primarily there to take down Eliot's makeshift defenses.

Long range scanners picked up the scout armada as it weaved back into the area. He set the weave drive to point at the fleet's flagship

"All boarding ships prepare to engage" said Leverick He made the signal to his 2nd engineer to activate the weave drive. The ship the CAS Aetis around 100 meters long was a angular long ship designed purely for ramming and boarding ships. It wings folded up and the thrusters leveled as the Aetis initiated the weave the ship teleported within a couple hundred miles of the enemy flagship exiting the weave hundred of thousands of miles per hour.

The ship shook violently as enemy fire whittled away at their shields. But it was nothing the aeitis couldn't handle. It definitely wasn't the biggest flag ship he had seen either that title would have to go to the wreckage of the Drecian super dreadnought Vavrictor which was estimated to be 6000 meters before it was slammed into Feara.

But this ship was no joke every inch of Artis's shield displayed red on the control panel signaling they were under fire. But a millionth of a second before they reached the enemy ship disaster struck.

The Drecian flagship had activated its weave drive and disappeared in a flash. Normally this would have smaller repercussions but with a ship of that size it was more drastic.

When a ship weaves it in a way stretches space and once the weave is completed space rebounds greatly even more so if the weave it to a further distance.

This "elastic" energy not only can fling ships and smash hulls it can have enough energy to activate nearby by ships weave drives

And that is exactly what happened to the Aetis. Not a second after the flag ship disappeared. The overflow of energy violently activated the weave drive frying many of the computers and sending the ship to an unknown location. The initial shock and abrupt change in direction and speed knocked Leverick out immediately.

He awoke,looking down at his HUD. According to his body scanners he was fine with only bruising. He was at the commander's terminal before the rebound. The blast slid him across the whole deck and smashing into the fore deck wall, his helmet leaving a large dent. The slide catched his fall.

Leverick looked up to see the familiar armour of Avres staring down at him. When she realized he was awake Avres dropped to one knee and stood back up again the common gesture one does before speaking to a superior officer.

"Leverick are you okay your vitals report you are undamaged but they could be off…" she said calmly

"I'm fine. How is the rest of the crew?"

"Dead" she said without the slightest inflection. "Reak was killed instantly by the overload, I guess he was too close to the engines. Faresil was smashed into the front of the ship by the recoil, broken neck. We're lucky we were so undermanned or else a lot would have died."

"I see" He didn't know these men well Reak and Faresil but they were good men and they died with honor.

"When can we get back to Eliot and bury the dead?" He said halfheartedly.

"We can't"

"What do mean we can't?!"

"Run the calculations,you're the engineer"

With that Leverick went over to the terminal and began punching the numbers.

"Ok so we were a foot away from hitting the ship, then it weaved and it was about dreadnaught size, it was also warping to a very far away location so… Holy Heaven were in the milky way!" He checked the astronomical charts, they weaved 200,000 plus light years. The Aeits was about to enter some alien world only named by some useless pin astronomers gave it. Avres watched idly as Leverick Ran around turning on the forward thrusters and preparing automatic landing gear, this landing was going to be tuff.

"Avres were about to enter some unknown world be reading for anything, and hold on to something"

He was lucky she survived. He outranked her on his ship but in the invasions forces she was higher up the ladder and had much more combat experience as indicated by her armour and plumed helmet.

She grabbed a terminal as the ship shook violently as it was pulled into the planet.

Scanners indicated life forms, intelligent life forms with large building and infrastructure on the planet.

"Shit" he said under his breath. Out of the millions of inhabitable planets he had to crash land on a garden world with life let alone intelligent life.

"Prepare for first contact with the species of the milky way" said Leverick grimly

Avres drew her sword, a long broad blade that was red hot able to cut most metals quickly and the blade will not bend. "I will show them the might of the Colliac clans"

"Put your sword away Avres the last thing you want to do is start another war."

"I will not hesitate to strike down breakers of our code of war."

"But they do not even know it"

"It is better they learn now than later"

Leverick sighed "So be it"

As the Aeitis got ever closer to the planet and the impending collision his detection instruments were picking up explosions and gunfire. Cross projection and radars were also picking up a 3 km sized dreadnaught.

"Your calls to combat may not have been so rash, we are about to enter a warzone. We must not pick sides but allies in this new world might be useful." said leverick.

Avres drew her sword again. "As said before i will take out any who attack us or break the code."

"And rightfully so" confirmed Leverick "this isn't all bad we might find the machinery and resources in the rubble of battle to repair our ship. "

Just then the Aetis broke through the atmosphere, Leverick turned on the stealth device just in time. The ship caught fire open entry. Not a minute later the thrusters managed to land the ship close to what appeared to be some kind of mining operation or dig site.

Leverick and Avres silently exited the ship swords drawn. They both crouched behind a large concrete support beam. Leverick peered over the pillar. He saw two weird aliens definitely not Dreda their heads seemed to have crests and talons. They both carried the coward's weapon. Both seemed to be allies talking in a very different language his translator didn't even attempt to pick up. One had red skin and white facial markings. The other alien had a much more silver body color had a cybernetic arm with tubes attached all over his body. A repulsive practise that the dreda did not even utilize.

Out of nowhere the alien with the cybernetic arm drew his gun on the other. It was obviously betrayal one of the most dishonorable things someone could do. The other alien wasn't even aware of the gun drawn on him.

With lightning speed leverick dove out of hiding place smashing onto the red alien. The shots fired by the betrayer hit his targets shoulder instead of the back of his head, not killing him but still knocking him out. Leverick placed the unconscious body on the ground and turned around to confront the traitor.

Avres aware of the situation picked up the body and started going towards the ship to try to resuscitate it.

The silvery opponent roared with rage and yelled "You're meddling for over your head human!" These words meant nothing to Leverick whatever these "humans" were it didn't matter he drew his blade shouted the traditional words before combat. He knew he wouldn't understand him but it was practice. "Stand down or fight!" he yelled. It was confused for a split second at the foreign language but quickly jumped into action firing several round of his gun at him.

Leverick reared left dodging most of the rounds and was surprised to find that the bullets that did hit him only put small indentation on his armour. He then sprinted at the aggressor. The alien pulled out a small knife aware he was going to be fighting melee. Leverick instantly kicked the knife out of his hand and smashed the pummel of his sword over the alien's head. The enemy was dazed but still fighting he jumped out of melee range and shot a weird dark energy orb at him.

Leverick saw the strange energy projectile from a mile away due to its relatively slow velocity simply dodged it. It was obvious now that it was trying to run, Leverick used his levitational gauntlet to pull the betrayer back towards him so he could finish this coward. With a swift motion he broke the aliens leg under his boot and cut his cybernetic arm clean off.

Unfortunately the battle was cut short when a strange almost bug like ship flew over dropping of what appeared to be robotic soldiers, they had lights for eyes and made machine like cracking noises.

Thier fire was to much and leverick began retreating back towards the ship. He dodged gunfire coming from all directions. He got back to the ship safely with no pursuers. The duel with the local aliens was fierce but he was a superior combatant making it out with no major injuries. He got in and slammed the bay door shut.

Leverick found Avres mending the aliens wounds in the engine room.

"Why are you in the engine room, the med bay is undamaged"

This alien is used to much warmer climates than ours the engine room is the only place warm enough that he won't get hypothermia."

"So is he going to make it?"

"I'm no xenobiologist but it seems you knocked him out of the way just in time only he's only suffering neck and shoulder injuries opposed to a head shot. Another peculiar thing is ever since he was knocked out some presence has been directly sending a barrage of electromagnetic waves and high pitch sounds trying to mess with this guys head, it resembles the mind control methods the dreda tried centuries ago. I traced the signals back to the dreadnought.

"What about us?"

"Our armour and the ship's armour already have a plethora of special metal sheets to stop brainwashing weapons just like this. Anyways I believe you attacked the aggressor no hero backstabs the villain. Of course we could have just rescued a horrible person who was about to get assassinated for a just cause but that is unlikely.

Leverick slipped what seemed to be a handheld computer device off the aliens arm and crudely hooked it up to the terminal.

"I'll attempt to crack the aliens language so we can communicate when he wakes up" said leverick.

"Very good"

The terminal was having trouble translating the aliens binary code to the Acallari ternary code system. After what seemed like an eternity the bulk of the code was translated and copied onto the terminal. The translation and copy greatly corrupted it but it would still be useful. Then he hooked up a Acallari language data shell into the computer

It began searching for similarity in language structure and started crudely translating words. Every so often it would start over with its prior knowledge to try better translation combinations. After another few minutes the collective computing power of the ship finished the translation saying it was a 4 on a 10 point translation system meaning it was probably not be very good with phrases but would work with basic speech.

"I have the translator working Avres" said leverick as he handed her the translation shell. "so take the alien off any sedatives so we can talk"

The alien slowly got up and then doubled over in pain falling back onto the cot.

Leverick spoke calmly in a plain fashion "what is your name?"

"Nihlus, Nihlus Kryik"


	3. Chapter 2

Caenn'Vallo liked sniping Geth as much as the next guy but he went to Eden prime to sell scrap not kill more of it. Things went downhill ever since he went to this planet. You go to some fringe world kill some geth and sell their parts for big money. Now he was hiding in a tree seeing more geth then he had ever seen in his life.

There was a large, no huge dark squid shaped ship destroying everything not to mention his ship which was now a smoldering pile of metal. And that was the least of his problems. Tali'zorah and Kennah'Breizh sent a distress signal no more than 4 hours ago. He didn't know Tali but Kennah used to live close to him on the Moreh

All he had to do was sneak a ship to the citadel and he could help them out in no time. Unfortunately there were barely any ships on the planet that were functioning or had clearance to leave. He hacked into the ship registry in the area only two stood out.

There was the Normandy which we would never be able to sneak on and some unregistered ship that he saw crash planetside no more than 40 minutes ago. He tried to obtain any information on the ship but his hacking was unsuccessful in that regard. Hopefully sneaking a ride would be easier on the mysterious ship then an alliance cruiser.

It was more than a mile away at least according to radar. Hector Timur a human mercenary had been following him the whole time with the same intent of escape. Though Caenn didn't like it they were so far a good team.

"You got 19 geth about 5 meters down near that clearing. Can you get all of them?" said Hector, he was a better spotter then fighter but it worked out.

"Not in one bullet" said Caenn as he pulled the trigger 5 times knocking out all the targets without error. The heat sink nearly busted but it was a looted geth pulse rifle one of the best guns he ever found.

Hector had gotten used to his new comrades marksmanship affinity. Caenn and Hector got out of their stoop and moved forward across the field of dead humans and geth alike. Caenn would stoop down every once and awhile and pick up some hardware off the ground, Annoying Hector .

"Do you know how much one of these is worth?" he said holding up a shiny bronzish circular disque"

"No I do not comrade"

"Please stop calling me comrade ok, and this piece of scrap alone is worth 3000 credits to the right buyer, so yes it's worth the time to salvage it."

"Understood "

They moved across the field, the ship only 500 meters away when they were stopped dead in their tracks. 2 geth prime and a bunch of shock troopers were fanned out obviously searching for something or someone

Caenn crouched down and rested his rifle on the trunk of a tree. He fired 3 shots. The first killed a prime, the second bullet missed and the 3rd killed one of the shock troopers. Not a second later the geth started head in his direction looking from him. He muttered a curse word as he saw the other prime go invisible.

"Watch my back Hector" He got in the prone position and started picking off the last of the shock troopers one by one. Without hector spotting it was really hard to tell if he actually hit his targets from the distance.

Eventually There were no visible targets but he knew the cloaked prime was somewhere. But it was impossible to see a cloaked target in the bright afternoon sun. They got up and kept moving towards the ship. The fighting had really died down and it would not be long be they were off Eden Prime.

Caenn paused "do you hear something?" He could hear the soft crunching of burnt grass. Suddenly He heard the watery sound of someone uncloaking. The geth prime stood right behind Caenn firing a few round then knocking him on the ground. The Prime was about to end the Quarians life. Hector turned around and started spraying the geth with bullets out of his SMG but the geth seemed unaffected, its shields absorbing all of it. It punched the gun out of hector's hand and fired some rounds into him. Hector pulled his axe out of its sheath and leaped on the aggressor.

The clumsy robot lost its footing and fell to the ground, it struggled to get up as Hector mercilessly bludgeoned and cut at the geth's body until it stopped moving.

"Let's get moving Caenn" said hector as he picked up the unconscious quarian, slung him over his shoulder and carried him to the ship.

The ship was nothing like he had seen not asari and turian and definitely not human, maybe it was custom he didn't know. It was well hidden in the surrounding brush of eden prime which is probably why it had not been attacked yet.

Hector knew Caenn wanted to sneak in but that sounded like a bad idea so he loudly knocked on the ship's bay door.

Hector waited patiently for some response as he desperately tried to patch up the quarians suit. It had been about fifteen minutes and he was starting to think about breaking in or leaving and looking for medical attention for Caenn who was still unconscious.

Then the bay doors opened with a hiss. Out stepped a figure clad in robes and heavy armour that resembled a mix of a modern hard suit and a medieval knight. His face was masked with an angular helmet that had a prominent crest on top. He assumed it was male but it was hard to tell with the armour and robes it wore. The what he guessed to be human stepped of the ramp and greeted him with a bow of his head and spoke

"My name is Leverick, Are you friend or foe"

Hector was confused did he look like a geth to that man? He held up his axe which was smeared white with geth "blood". "I fought many geth and seek refuge aboard your ship for a safe journey back to the citadel and care for my friend."

The strange human stared at him for a moment before speaking

"I will harbor you to this "citadel'' and help heal your ally of yours but you will owe me for the trip, and more importantly whatever you think I am you are mistaken."

"What do you mean?" Hector said nervously.

"Come into my ship I will explain"

Hector stepped inside the strange craft. He shivered as he entered the ship, it was very very cold inside the dark halls and corridors. The exterior of the ship was white as snow but the inside was inky black. Leverick lead him to what appeared to be an engine room but it did not resemble the eezo cores of the vessels he was used to. There he placed down Caenn ware another person dressed in similar be it more ornate robes and armour reassured him that she would take good care of his comrade.

Leverick then lead him to a small room with chairs and a terminal. Hector hadn't noticed how tall leverick was until he sat down either his chair was smaller or Leverick must have been 7 feet tall. He almost jumped when noticed the turian lazily slumped in the chair next to him giving him a grim look.

Leverick spoke first "This is Nihlus Kryik, He says he is a turian spectre" The turian nodded at Hector. Leverick motioned to Hector to introduce himself

"I'm Hector Timur an alliance hired mercenary."

"Well now that we all know each other let's discuss the future of our voyage." Said Leverick

The turian interjected "Now wait a minute you didn't tell us who you are!"

"All will be revealed in due time" Leverick said. He had sent a message to the Accallarian imperators not but a few minutes ago, it drained half the ships remaining power but the message contained their situation and coordinates so in theory the empire could send help or orders.

"As I hope you understand I must receive orders from my superiors on our next action"

Caenn walked into the room and slumped into a chair. "I'm fine Hector Avres was nice enough to patch my suit up and shock me back into life, so anyway when are we leaving?"

"As i said earlier we can't leave until my orders a received, however long that may take. "

"What do you mean we can't leave I got friends out there on the citadel that will die if i don't get their."

" You do not know the importance of my orders"Said leverick angrily. "I have trespassed onto forbidden lands, made contact with unknown races and spotted a ship resembling the great opposers of our ancient past, and you want me to go right to your citadel which i have no knowledge of and be off!, No i cannot do that."

The others sat there confused and dumbfounded, not understanding half off what he said.

"I am sorry for my outburst. Now until I receive the message be patient"

The Human and turian sat there shivering as the quarian turned his environmental suits heat all the way up. Caenn messed with his omnitool while Nihlus scratched his talons and the human sharpened his axe. Then the telltale beep of the terminal broke the awkward and tense silence.

Hector looked over to the terminal where Avres, the other original crew member read the message aloud. "By order of the high rulers and imperators of Eavlevion it has been permitted that the boarding ship known as Aetis and its crew, including the retrieved natives will establish relations with the ruling body of this "citadel" though we order that all diplomats of the citadel meet the imperators on Eavlevion rather than diplomatic wager initiate in the citadel. The imperatos tribunal has considered making contact with the milky way for millennia. Do not fear to act on your code in this new alien and most likely dishonourable civilization. Provisions have been weaved into your area"

Before anyone could ask questions Leverick and Avres ran into the boarding bay to find there was a large pod delivered to their ship. Open opening it had the right food, and power units to get them to the citadel.

* * *

Aboard the Reaper Sovereign

Saren sat on his throne in Sovereign. If Benezia even mentioned his failure he sweared he was going to strangle her. He nearly banged his head on the wall for that thought, of course he couldn't strangle her his left arm was chopped off. The stupid geth on board tried to patch it up but it only made it worse, not to mention the crude splint wrapped around his leg.

Sovereign would bring him much pain for this, this failure. All was going according to plan, not a single human expected his arrival, the geth managed to secure the beacon with ease. He was about to kill Nihlus that ignorant spectre, when some human outclassed him in every way. He wasn't even sure it was a human. In combat he could not match him, losing his arm and breaking his leg not to mention the countless gashes and bruises unleashed on him. He was pretty sure he got a concussion from that forsaken sword. He called for sovereigns help but the reaper either ignored him or couldn't influence the attacker.

It didn't seem like a problem at first, so what if he didn't kill Nihlus that was only a small part, a secondary objective. He still reached the beacon but to what avail. He was so injured that by the time he reached it the visions he saw he wasn't sure if it was anything really or just the extreme pain he received from the attacker. His concussion was the worst part had if he received any information in the first place he had forgotten a lot of it. Sovereigns punishment would be ten times worse than what he felt. But it was all worth it to bring back the reapers and save the galaxy form the cycle


End file.
